


一颗橡果

by floatingsamsam



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 旧文搬运。





	1. Chapter 1

　　第一章

　　凡先生是只蜗牛，不对，有只蜗牛叫凡先生。

　　先别管为什么一只蜗牛要叫这种名字，这不是重点。

　　这天刚刚下过雨，凡先生出来透气，他正在树枝上悠闲地爬着，突然正前方有一个毛团冲他飞过来，凡先生躲闪不及，下意识的把柔软的身体缩回了壳里，那个毛团不小心被绊倒，顺着一边树干滑到地上。

　　凡先生头还缩在壳里，就听见下面有嘤嘤的哭声，他探出头一看，原来是只小松鼠。

　　凡先生所在的地方是个动物园，这是个占地面积广、环境又特别好的动物园，一条支道两旁都是高大的橡树，小松鼠不惧游人，在树之间跳来跳去。

　　小松鼠有着一把细嗓子，哭起来跟唱歌一样，婉转动听，“呜呜呜呜呜呜哪个坏蛋绊我呜呜呜呜呜呜……”

　　凡先生辛辛苦苦的从树上下来，爬到小松鼠身边，这只松鼠竟然还在哭，凡先生都产生了一种错觉，如果没有人管的话，这只松鼠是不是就可以一直哭到天黑。

　　凡先生用头上两根长长的触须跟小松鼠打招呼，“你别哭了。”

　　小松鼠用水汪汪的眼睛看着他，凡先生有点不好意思，两条长长的触须在空中变了姿势，抿着嘴静静的等待小松鼠说话，小松鼠说：“我腿疼。”

　　凡先生用长触须碰了碰小松鼠的后腿，嘴还呼呼着说：“给你呼过了，不疼了。”

　　小松鼠两颗门牙咬住下嘴唇，支支吾吾的说：“嗯……可是我的橡果没有了……我最喜欢橡果了……”

　　凡先生看看周围看不到头的橡树，每棵上面都结着很多橡果，“不会，还有很多很多。”

　　小松鼠蹬他另一条不疼的后腿，说：“可是最大最圆最好看的那颗被人抢走了。”

　　旁边立刻传来一个很有力很高亢的声音，“不是我抢的！是你慢了！”

　　凡先生转头左右看了看，没看到人，他又慢悠悠的转了个身，那是另一只小松鼠，在他正后方，怀里抱着一颗表皮油亮的橡果，全身毛都竖了起来。

　　确实，那是一颗又大又漂亮的橡果，凡先生想，如果自己是个松鼠的话，说不定会爱上它。

　　凡先生又慢悠悠的转回来，无奈的对小松鼠说：“没办法，已经被人摘走了。”

　　小松鼠皱着鼻子哼了两声，又哭了起来，“我就喜欢那颗橡果，我最爱它，我找了那么久……”

　　过了会小松鼠没听见声音，停下来看到凡先生竟然已经爬到了那只松鼠旁边，两个人秘密的说着什么。

　　然后就看到那只松鼠蹦到自己面前，把怀里那颗跟自己差不多大的橡果放在地上，一扭屁股爬上树干就不见影儿了。

　　小松鼠看着自己面前巨大的橡果发愣，凡先生比较慢，等他把大橡果每个角落都看了个遍才赶到。

　　小松鼠问他：“你怎么让他把橡果给我的？”

　　凡先生擦擦汗，就算是雨后凉爽的天气，这么剧烈的运动还是让凡先生满头大汗，他说：“我跟他说，先把这颗让给你，我会再给他找十颗橡果，虽然没有这颗大，但是一定会很好看。”

　　凡先生又看了看这颗橡果，太大了，花纹也很美丽，真的很难再找到相似的。

　　小松鼠有点不好意思，踢了踢那颗大橡果，橡果咕噜噜的滚到一边，直到碰到树干停了下来，左摇右晃，像个摇篮，他对凡先生说：“谢谢你……我叫世勋，你呢？”

　　小松鼠对自己的名字可是相当有自信的，他是自己给自己取的，有一次他蹲在树梢上，突然看到一个男人，那个人个子很高，修长挺拔，穿着白衬衫，下身配黑色牛仔裤，尽管这样的搭配，他依旧移不开眼，觉得那个人就像在发光一样。

　　旁边有一个矮他半个头的少年，身上还穿着校服，小松鼠看了看，没有在少年身上找到书包，哦，原来是在白衬衫手上，那个书包看起来似乎很重，白衬衫的手背上青筋很明显，不过小松鼠还是觉得很好看，青筋都在发光。

　　小松鼠听到那个白衬衫叫少年，“世勋。”

　　声音低沉温柔，小松鼠在树枝间上蹿下跳的，心跳久久不能平静，他几乎是立即就决定，他以后就叫世勋。

　　世勋睁着圆溜溜的眼睛看着凡先生，凡先生没回答，却在地上缓缓的动着，像是在画什么符。

　　雨后空气潮湿，凡先生身上的唾涎似乎都比往常更多一点，在他经过的地方有道深色的印子，世勋跳着看，四个方向都看过，还是看不出是什么。

　　“你不要欺负我不识字！”

　　凡先生脾气温吞，用他那带着磁性又低沉的嗓音慢悠悠的说：“我叫凡先生。”

　　世勋眨眨眼，问：“什么烦？”

　　凡先生一点都不急，也不生气，按原样又描了一遍地上的字，“就是这个凡。”


	2. Chapter 2

　　第二章

　　世勋感觉自己坠入了爱河，他总是这样，坠入爱河就跟青蛙跳进池塘一样简单，他说给别人听的时候，没一个人在意。

　　后来别人问他那个人是谁，他抱着那颗凡先生用自己的代价为他争取来的大橡果，撅着嘴望着澄清的天空说：“凡先生。”

　　这下说好话的没有，背后议论的却多了。

　　“是凡先生啊，怪不得呢，看中人家的房子了。”

　　“听说那个凡先生读过书，是个文化人，学富五车，怎么会看得上他？”

　　“谁知道呢。”

　　是啊，谁知道呢，世勋有点心酸，他这么喜欢凡先生，却不知道凡先生喜不喜欢自己。

　　他这才知道，原来凡先生这么有名气，是自己一直顾着玩，连动物园里的名人都不认识。

　　凡先生有个大大的房子，有五个螺层，房子晶莹剔透，上面还有漂亮的花纹，凡先生的身材也很好，两根长长的触须很有精神，也不多动，这样的人不正是他一直在寻找的吗。

　　天知道，世勋对于温柔的人，可是一点点都抵抗不了的。

　　可是凡先生这么优秀，喜欢他的人太多了，自己凭什么要那个人也同样喜欢他呢。

　　他有点悲伤，但是却不泄气，他想，恋爱中的人就是如此吧，总是为爱神伤，但是心里却是甜蜜的，谁叫他爱他呢。

　　世勋没恋爱过，他的这些所想都是听八卦听来的，所以别怪他想得太矫情，对于他来说，这也是人生啊。

　　世勋趴在树上看地下的凡先生，从第一块瓷砖爬到第二块瓷砖，再爬到第三块，第四块……

　　换成别人，可能是要睡着了，但是世勋看的津津有味，同时心里又有点七上八下，凡先生一直在不停的爬，这么努力，要是爬到自己追不到的地方怎么办。

　　恋爱中的人智商是负数，我们就大方点，原谅他吧，也许他忘了，他可是只松鼠啊。

　　世勋还记得，以前动物园里有个诗人，他本来不是诗人，失恋之后才成为了诗人，他总是用一副沧桑的眼神看着远方，语重心长的跟他说，机会不好好把握，等到失去之后，再怎么后悔也无计可施。

　　世勋记得很清楚，因为他当时还很小，还没成年，当然他现在也还是小孩子，他当时因为不知道“无计可施”是什么意思，还问了那个诗人。

　　那个诗人看了他一眼，眼神略带不屑，似乎是觉得他破坏了自己的氛围，但是又立马换回了那副沧桑的表情，说，等你遇到你生命中的那个人，就知道了。

　　世勋想自己这么喜欢凡先生，已经看他爬过了第七块瓷砖，再说那么多人都已经知道自己喜欢他的事，不在一起的话似乎有点丢脸，而且凡先生这么有文化，在一起以后，自己再遇到不知道的成语，就可以问他。

　　世勋只要稍微想一想就激动，肯定有很多人羡慕他，凡先生可是用十个大橡果也换不来的。

 


	3. Chapter 3

　　第三章

　　终于世勋告白了，他堵在凡先生前进的道路上，对凡先生说：“我喜欢你。”

　　凡先生不知道什么时候戴了副眼睛，这样看起来就像个教授，世勋觉得凡先生这样似乎更好看了。

　　这么突兀的告白，其实凡先生这么优秀的人，也不是没有遇到过，不过他还是有点愣神，默默的站在第八块瓷砖上，但是没人看到，凡先生柔软的身体在微微打颤。

　　世勋站得很直，手背在后面，手指互相勾着，他低头看着瓷砖上的花纹，又看看凡先生背上的花纹，觉得自己更加喜欢凡先生了，他又立刻移开了视线，低着头自顾自地说，像在背课文。

　　“我喜欢你不是看中你的房子，我不是这么肤浅的人……”

　　世勋的脚不断在地上画着圈，“也不是因为你有知识……好吧，这样是更喜欢你了，但是你不识字也没有关系的……”

　　“我不是任性，你也知道我还小……”世勋越说越小声，似乎把自己变成了一只蚂蚁一样。

　　世勋说了这么多，觉得快到自己的极限，而凡先生依然没有回应，有点恼火，皱着眉看他：“你到底答不答应嘛！”

　　凡先生摘下眼镜，抖着双手擦了擦，没来得及戴上就被世勋一把抓在手里，没了眼镜的阻挡，世勋吧唧一下亲在了凡先生红润的唇上。

　　原本是他做了这样的事，但之后似乎世勋更害羞，他用自己蓬松的大尾巴搔了搔凡先生的像白玉一样的壳，小声问：“到底答不答应嘛……”

　　凡先生一把拉住他的手转过头向相反方向走，世勋连忙问：“干什么？去哪里？”

　　凡先生脸上有一层红晕，但眼神无比明亮，头上的两根长触须像雷达一样精神的立着，连下面两根短触须也在微微的发抖，他拖着自己漂亮又高大的房子凑到世勋身边，说：“那里有很多成熟的大橡果，去给你找聘礼。”

　　世勋红着脸点点头，牵着凡先生的手，两个人慢慢向前走。

　　END


	4. Chapter 4

　　番外《散步》

　　情侣之间要做的事当然不能少了一起散步，想象一下，在美丽的黄昏下，碧绿清澈的湖边，两个人手拉手，互相在对方耳边轻声诉说着一些只有两个人才能知道的悄悄话，真浪漫啊。

　　世勋为了迁就凡先生，只能小步小步的挪，屁股也跟着一晃一晃，大尾巴在地上拖出一道长长的印迹。

　　他想起很多情侣这时候都会牵着手说话的，他看看沉默的凡先生，低下头盯着自己的手指，说：“我们马上认识就有一个星期了，这么有纪念价值的日子是不是要庆祝一下……”

　　他说得很小声，不像是在对凡先生说话，倒是像在跟自己的手交流感情，他把自己几根细长的手指翻来覆去的看，那眼神是多么的含情脉脉。

　　“我已经给你准备好礼物了，你是不是也要送我什么东西……”

　　突然又拔高了音调说：“不要再送给我橡果了！我已经有很多了……”但是他依旧没有看着凡先生。

　　世勋等了很久都没有等到凡先生的回应，他有点委屈，心想这人真高傲，一点绅士风范都没有，也不会考虑自己的感受。

　　他转念又想到，会不会是追到手之后就不再珍惜自己了，毕竟他们就快要认识一个星期，今天已经是他们确定关系后的第三天，他又略带忧伤的掰了掰手指，时光如梭，爱情让快乐的时间变得如此短暂。

　　可是当他终于看向旁边的时候，才发现根本就没有凡先生的影子，世勋一屁股坐在了地上，闭着眼哭出了声，“我不要礼物了，你不要离开我……”

　　闭着眼是哭不出眼泪的，他只是养成习惯了，世勋的声音纤细又清脆，哭起来的时候声音尤其动听，连黄莺都敲过他的门，他只要一哭，动物园里的其他伙伴都会想尽办法满足他的需求。

　　他哭了好一会，突然听见旁边多了一个声音，气喘吁吁的，他睁开眼，正是汗流浃背的凡先生，原来是世勋在不知不觉中又恢复了原来的步伐，越走越快，到后来竟然一蹦一蹦的跳起来，凡先生怎么赶得上呢，他身上还有一栋大房子呢。

　　世勋有点不好意思，脸红着对凡先生说：“你快点嘛。”

　　凡先生脾气好，他活到现在都没有跑过这么快，简直是在飞了，但是他也只是等到了世勋身边的时候才淡淡的说一句，“你慢点。”

　　世勋全身禁不住微微打了个颤，凡先生低沉又有磁性的声音多有魅力，仅仅是因为这一句话，他整个人都要陷进去了。

　　远处看热闹的鱼小姐“咕嘟”一声又潜入了水下，情人眼里出西施，天下所有情侣都该被做成鱼子酱。

　　世勋挠了挠脸，烧的都烫了，但嘴上仍旧说着：“我走得不快啊，我真的是一步一步慢慢走的，没有跳。”

　　凡先生还在大口大口喘气，“你的腿……太长了……我……我赶不上……”

　　世勋的脸颊瞬间像个熟透的西红柿，之前已经够红了，现在更是像要滴血一般，他看看四周，突然挺直了身子，尾巴都翘了起来，一根细长的手指指向一棵高大的橡树，理直气壮的说：“大树腿那么长，但是他一直都在这里，你知道是为什么吗？”

　　凡先生知识渊博，但他一只是一个蜗牛啊，他知道的事有很多，但同时他不知道的也有很多，他一直都明白这点，于是他摇摇头上两根长长的触角，虚心的问：“为什么？”

　　世勋又指向大树树冠下的一株小小的野花，她不是动物园里的工作人员撒的种子，只是一个机缘巧合，在这里潮湿松软的泥土里探出脑袋，甚至没有人知道她的名字，“大树是为了保护这朵小花，他一直不言不语，默默的守护着她，不求回报。”

　　世勋双手交叉着紧紧相握，歪着脑袋看着野花，“一个人竟然可以为了另一个人付出这么多，爱情真是伟大。”

　　大树幸好不能说话，他流着冷汗想，我的根系那么发达，能走的话我不就没有养分了，而那朵野花，直到现在连个招呼都没打过。

　　凡先生想了想，突然对世勋说：“我也可以为了你跑得很快！”说着就把自己缩回壳中，“你从后面踢我，我会跑得很快！”

　　世勋愣了愣，才抬起手敲了敲凡先生晶莹剔透的壳，里面传出凡先生闷闷的声音，“你用点力，我会跑得很快的！相信我！”

　　他们头顶的繁枝树叶间，一只偷听的灰喜鹊扑棱棱的飞走，突然四周一片宁静，除了风吹枝叶的哗哗声，没有一丁点杂音，似乎大家都默契的不想去打扰这在美丽的黄昏下，在清澈的湖水边，尽管没有手牵手，但是依旧甜蜜的两位。

　　在凡先生看不到的地方，小松鼠明亮有神的眼睛里，已经蓄满了泪水。

　　番外END


End file.
